The present disclosure relates generally to formation logging and more particularly to formation logging in boreholes having a portion that is non-circular.
Logging tools may have a sensor that requires contact with the wall of the borehole, for example, micro-resistivity logging tools and density logging tools. Such tools may have their sensors mounted in a pad that extends substantially radially from the tool toward the wall of the borehole. Boreholes drilled in the earth may have portions that are non-circular. Such shapes may resemble, for example, an oval or ellipse. The radial extension of a pad from a logging tool may result in poor contact alignment between the pad and the non-circular section borehole wall.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereof are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.